


Blood Stained Savior

by zorinagirl



Series: Compilation of solo's from Twitter RP accounts [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Becoming a Vampire, Family Issues, Gen, Its all Mikael's Fault, Klaus Isn't Really Evil in the Beginning, Werewolf Curse, first kill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorinagirl/pseuds/zorinagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cool, night breeze blows around me, bringing the fresh scent of blood along with it. Its not the salty, bitterness of iron that I smell. No, its sweet and tangy. The most tantalizing scent. I can feel my fangs drop, the snake-like veins around my eyes writhing. I tell myself that I don't want this. I try to think of that first drop of blood, how my body heaved at the vile taste...before giving in to it completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Stained Savior

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a while ago as a solo on an RP account on Twitter, therefore,  
> its written in first person from Klaus' perspective. This is kind of my version of what I think happened the night of Klaus' first kill and transition into a werewolf.
> 
> This work has not been beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

The cool, night breeze blows around me, bringing the fresh scent of blood along with it. Its not the salty, bitterness of iron that I smell. No, its sweet and tangy. The most tantalizing scent. I can feel my fangs drop, the snake-like veins around my eyes writhing. I tell myself that I don't want this. I try to think of that first drop of blood, how my body heaved at the vile taste...before giving in to it completely.

The memories come flooding back to me...

Pain.

Then darkness.

I was drifting.

I felt safe.

Peaceful.

Completely unaware of my own life-force spilling out of my body.

I was ready.

For what, I didn't know. But, I was ready.

I was...

Dead.

Just an empty shell, void of a soul, surrounded by nothingness.

Then, I wasn't.

Dirt.

I could smell dirt...and iron.

My senses started coming back to me, one by one. Only...they were so much...more now. My hearing awoke next. I wanted to cover my ears, it hurt. The fire crackled and I sat up quickly, my eyes opening. Everything was so bright...but that couldn't be right.

It was night.

My body ached, and I felt like my skull was going to burst. I was covered in a wet, red substance. Blood, that's what it was.

My blood.

That's why this was happening. I was dead.

My mind registered my surroundings, my sister laying a few feet away. This had been where we last were, after just finishing our supper. It all came crashing back to me then. The sword, the screams, and the blood. All the blood. Bekah stirs, sitting up slightly.

"Bekah?"

My mind is reeling. Could it be? Were we....? No. Not dead. But...what then? I'm moving toward my sister without even realizing it.

"It will be alright. We will be alright."

My attention is drawn elsewhere as Mikael walks in, a young girl at his side. I will remember his next words forever.

_"We must finish what we started. You have to drink if you want to live."_

At the time, his words didn't register.

Drink? Drink what?

My eyes widen in utter disbelief as he draws a blade across the girl's forearm. No. Not that. Surely he meant something else. At first, I fought him, my repulsion evident on my face, but I could only hold off for so long. He was stronger than I.

Always stronger...

A piercing scream brings me back to the chaos unfolding before me. I watch as my siblings drain innocent after innocent, their limp, lifeless bodies falling to the ground. Every cell in my body called to me, pleaded with me, to join them. But, I couldn't move. These were our neighbors...friends. I would have to be heartless to want this. Instinctively, I take a step back, needing to get away.

_"I should have known you would be the weak one, Niklaus."_

I freeze mid-step, my skin prickling at the sound of Mikael's voice, and my jaw clenches. Slowly, I turn to face him. Pure hatred is written all over his face. He never loved me. That I knew for certain. At this moment, I didn't care. I hated him just as equally as he did me.

 _"You never could do what was necessary to survive. Always hiding. You won't last long as a vampire. You don't have what it takes. You're not_ strong _enough. Never will be. It's pathetic."_

Despite my anger, every word he utters shatters my heart just a little more. Nothing I could ever do would be enough for him. But maybe that was a good thing.

I hear a moan of pleasure to my left, and I turn to face it. There is my sister. My innocent, pure hearted, little sister, mouth dripping in blood. Her eyes are heavy as if drugged, and I could see the look of pure ecstasy on her face. My gaze lands upon each of my siblings, their expressions all the same, clothes drenched in blood. Even Elijah had succumbed to this sadistic pleasure. It disgusted me. How was this right?

I turn toward Mikael, my eyes wide with horror, and I speak, my voice barely a whisper.

"What have you done to us?"

I can't hide the shake in my voice, the underlying tone of shock.

_"I did what I had to in order to protect my family. It's what a real man does. Something you obviously know nothing about."_

The instant Mikael speaks, my shock is gone, replaced with a rage so deep, I could feel it in my bones. His arrogance grated on my every nerve, and I had finally had enough.

"Good. Better I be a weak boy who cares too much than be _anything_ like you. Cold, heartless, and incapable of caring for anyone but yourself. That's all you are."

I step toward Mikael, my face almost in his. My whole body was shaking in anger.

"I will  _never_ be like you."

With one last glance at my siblings, still basking in their kills, I storm off into the woods feeling Mikael's furious glare bore into the back of my head, but not caring in the least bit.

\---------------------------

Its dark, almost a new moon, but I can see perfectly. That doesn't stop my feet from slipping as I stumble through the woods, my fury driving me forward, step by step. If I had been paying attention, maybe I would have gone a different way, avoided what my vampire senses should have picked up. But, that's not what happened.

One minute, I think I'm alone, the next, a young girl stands wide-eyed before me, her tiny little human heart hammering out of her chest. I blink, my mind finally registering her torn dress and the look of terror in her eyes.

"What are you doing out here all alone?"

My voice is low and laced with the anger I held right beneath the surface. She didn't answer me, just stared. She was visibly shaking. Whether from the cold or fear, I couldn't tell.

"You shouldn't be here. It's not safe."

I practically spit the last word out. Nothing was safe anymore. The thin grasp I had on my emotions was quickly slipping through my fingers, and I just.

Wanted.

Out.

Out of this forest, out of my head, out of this skin, this body, that yearned to take a step closer to her. My anger was calling out to a darker side, and I was losing control.

Fast.

_"I-I'm..lost."_

Her voice was barely a whisper, but I heard it. I heard it, but I didn't care anymore. I take a step toward her, then another. Before I even realize it, I'm standing right in front of her trembling form. I can hear the loud pounding of her heart as it pulses blood through her body. That glorious red liquid, so precious to a human's survival. And to mine as well.

No.

What was I thinking?

"Go. Leave now."

My own voice is now just above a whisper.

_"But, I'm los-"_

I don't even let her finish before my patience snaps.

"I said go!"

Frightened by my sudden outburst, she stubbles back, falling to the ground. Groaning inwardly at my loss of temper, I kneel down beside her to see if she is alright.

Instantly I smell it.

My eyes shoot to her hand, a small wound dripping blood down her wrist. Slowly, almost in a daze, I grab her wrist and bring it to my mouth.

Just one drop.

That's all I'll take.

The second her blood touches my tongue, my whole body ignites from the inside. Every nerve is jolted to life. Then all too soon, its gone. The girl jerks her hand away, a look of even more fear than before on her face. My eyes drift to her neck, the veins throbbing just underneath the skin, and all I want to do is sink my fangs in and drink. That jolt of life, the taste purer than heaven.

I needed it.

Right.

Now.

I couldn't take it one more antagonizing second. The rage was burning at my core. My will was running out, and it was the only thing left keeping me sane. I look up into her eyes, my own pleading with her to forgive me, and I choke out the words that will haunt me forever.

"I'm so sorry."

Grabbing her tight, I lean down to her neck. Feeling my fangs break her delicate skin, I let my body completely take control, wanting, no _needing_ , to feel her life-force drain into me. I can hear my own mental pleas to stop, but I push them down, deeper and deeper, until all I hear is the draining of blood in the back of my throat and the erratic beating of a dying heart.

Her body stills in my arms, but I drink on. There's no turning back now. Feeling the last drops of blood leave her body, I pull back, my eyes half closed in a daze and a crazed smile on my lips. My body was of fire, pure waves of pleasure coursing through me. I blink, my head clearing slightly. Slowly, I lay her body on the ground. It had been so warm, almost hot before, but now...

Now it was cold.

And just like that, I realize what I've done.

"No. I... No."

I've barely had enough time to process that I'd just taken a life before I feel something, deep in my core. It feels as though something is breaking free inside me, clawing its way to the surface. My whole body spasms as a rush of pure animalistic instinct hits me. I can feel every little cell changing me into something more. The thought both frightened and thrilled me. What was this new feeling?

All at once, I needed to get out of here, run as fast as I can. Shakily, I stand and take one last look at the cold body of the woman who's life I just ripped away. I was no better than the others now. I was a killer just like my siblings. Just like that I turn and run. I run faster than ever before, blood dripping down my chin, staining my soul, and not once did I look behind me.

I didn't know where I was running to until I finally got there. Overwhelmed by emotions I didn't even know I could feel, I collapse on the grave of my little brother.

My dear Henrik.

Shoulders drooped, I kneel there, my hands digging into the soft dirt around me.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't taken you out that night to see the wolves...None of this would have happened. We would all be a family again. A human family."

My head shakes back and forth as angry tears threaten to spill down my cheeks.

"What have I done, Henrik? Father is right. I am the weak one. The pathetic, weak brother responsible for tearing apart our whole family. I never wanted that. I never wanted any of this. I just wanted to be loved."

My last words are no more than a whisper. By now, I can't stop the tears from staining my cheeks, and I don't care anymore. I let my sorrow swallow me whole. Clenching fistfuls of dirt in my hands, I face the sky and let out a howl of pain. I was tired of everything being my fault, my burden.

"I'm so tired, Henrik. I just want it to end. I want to look back on my life and be able to say I lived how _I_ wanted. Without consequences. Without rules."

Somewhere deep inside, something clicked. I could feel myself changing, hardening. Standing, I take a deep breath and stare straight into the darkness.

Already I felt stronger.

Stronger and colder.

"I don't want to be weak anymore. I _won't_ be. I will survive, and I'll do it my way. Alone, if I have to."

Just as quickly as I came, I turn to leave, a look of pure determination on my face. I'm drawn further into the dark; its the only thing that can hide me now. The thoughts of all that's happened in the last few weeks come unbidden to my mind. I couldn't save Henrick. Nor could I save my other siblings from this fate.

And the girl.

No matter what I did or how hard I tried, I could never save them.

Any of them.

For in the bitter end, reality hits, and I am nothing but the bloody, broken soul of a man destined to be forever alone.

A blood stained savior dripping with sin.


End file.
